


In his lover’s arms

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Monday, February 17: bathtub, heaven, disaster
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Kudos: 14





	In his lover’s arms

**Author's Note:**

> Monday, February 17: bathtub, heaven, disaster

Derek watched as the bathtub filled with hot water. After the disaster of a day, he had, a long soak would be heaven on his sore muscles. Derek sank to the bottom and tuned out the world around him. He didn’t hear Stiles enter the bathroom or his boyfriend undressing and joining him in the bath. It was times like these, the silence after the storm that they both cherished. They survived another day, and they’d worry about tomorrow later. For now, peace was in his lover's arms, and he wouldn’t trade it for all the gold in the world.


End file.
